The consumption of ethyl alcohol may be followed by a syndrome known as hangover. Symptoms of a hangover include headache, dehydration, nausea, nerve and muscle pain, lethargy, congestion, chills, tremor, diarrhea and fever. These symptoms may be particularly severe, especially after heavy consumption of alcoholic drinks. While not life-threatening, these symptoms are unpleasant and may interfere with job performance or home life. Additionally, the condition of alcohol induced hangover may cause a person to suffer a social stigma associated with the condition.
Ethyl alcohol, or ethanol, is typically consumed by ingesting a liquid containing ethyl alcohol is typically produced by yeast in a fermentation process which converts sugars to alcohol and is then consumed, as is, in the case of beer or wine, for example. The fermented alcohol may be distilled to form spirits and then consumed, as is, in the case of vodka, for example. Additional sweeteners, water and other ingredients may be added. Once consumed; the ethyl alcohol in the beverage is absorbed by the stomach or small intestine and transferred to the liver through blood vessels. Metabolism of the alcohol takes place in a two-step enzymatic reaction. First, the alcohol is oxidized to acetaldehyde by alcohol dehydrogenases. Second, the acetaldehyde is oxidized to acetic acid by acetaldehyde dehydrogenases. The acetic acid is transported to the muscles and adipose tissue where it will be further broken down into carbon dioxide and water. The rate at which alcohol is metabolized depends upon the level of presence and activity of these enzymes. The rate at which alcohol is metabolized and eliminated from the body varies greatly among individuals.
The negative effects of consumption of ethanol are due mainly to the toxic effects of acetaldehyde. Acetaldehyde provokes disturbances in bodily processes by, for example, forming adducts with hemoglobin and proteins of plasma of the brain and other organs; and inhibiting the transfer of reducing agents along the mitochondrial respiratory chain. Acetaldehyde also accumulates in the cerebellum causing headache by contracting cerebral blood vessels thereby decreasing blood flow resulting in pain.
The symptoms of hangover have been treated with painkillers, such as aspirin or non-steroid anti-inflammatory drugs (“NSAIDs”) or antacids. However, painkillers may cause additional stomach upset and do not, alone, treat other symptoms of hangover. Acetaminophen, which is neither aspirin nor an NSAID, has been used to treat headaches and pains associated with hangover, but acetaminophen in combination with ethanol can result in extensive liver damage. The diuretic effect of alcohol results in dehydration and is generally treated with the consumption of large amounts of water after drinking ethanol. The consumption of water after drinking alcohol, however, does not alleviate the problems associated with the build up of acetaldehyde in the liver.
Other means for treating hangover symptoms include “hair-of-the-dog” type treatments involving additional ethyl alcohol consumption for its analgesic properties. Such remedies ultimately prolong the effects of overindulgence, are dangerous and may lead to alcohol addiction.
Herbal remedies have been used to alleviate or prevent symptoms of hangover. Examples of herbal remedies include teas made from the extracts of leaves, stems or roots of alder or mountain ash. This tea is rich in tannin that is said to provide protection to the stomach mucosa. Extracts of fruits of other plants may be added to the teas for their Vitamin C, amino acids and beta-carotene content. The beta-carotene is effective at clearing up cough and phlegm.
Ginkgo biloba extract and taurine are components of another composition that has been used to alleviate hangover symptoms. The taurine is taken for liver protection and the Ginkgo biloba for its antioxidant effects against ethanol-derived oxidation and also facilitates circulation in the brain.
Several methods of preventing alcohol absorption or allaying drunkenness are known. Abstinence, charcoal ingestion and charcoal ingestion in combination with Vitamin B-6 and Ephedra are examples. By abstaining from the consumption of alcoholic beverages a person avoids absorption of any ethanol and subsequent build up of acetaldehyde in the liver. However, the abstainer also will not enjoy the intoxicating effects of alcohol consumption. Charcoal ingestion is intended to absorb the alcohol in the stomach or small intestines resulting in a lower blood alcohol level. Charcoal ingestion therefore will decrease the socially desired effects associated with the consumption of ethanol. The Ephedra in the combination of Ephedra, charcoal and Vitamin B-6, acts as a vasoconstrictor of blood vessels, a stimulant, and a bronchiodialator. Galenic compositions have also been used to decrease the amount of blood alcohol. Another method of allaying drunkenness has been to ingest a combination of succinic acid, an L-glutamate compound, a fumaric acid compound, ascorbic acid, an energizer and a sugar. This method is also intended to dampen the intoxicating effects of alcohol consumption as well as treat the negative symptoms.
There is a need for compositions and preventative treatments for ethanol induced hangover symptoms that are effective at treating the various symptoms of hangover without aggravating the symptoms further. Further, there is a need for the compositions and treatments for hangover symptoms to allow the user to enjoy the desired social effects of ethanol consumption while treating the cause of the negative effects of alcohol consumption.
The invention provides a composition and method for preventing or treating ethanol induced hangover symptoms while avoiding the worsening of symptoms. These compositions and methods also allow for the enjoyment of the desired social effects of ethanol while preventing or treating the negative effects of ethanol consumption.